Rodney's Lesson
by TheLittleLillith
Summary: They're just strawberries...right?


Hey guys. I have been in love with Stargate Atlantis for a very long time. I love all the characters but Rodeny is a favorite, second to the ever handsome Ronon Dec of course, but Rodney is a very close second. And no, for my readers of my Hellsing story, I have not given up on it, I am just a little blocked with it at the moment and this had to get out of my head before it dug it's way out through my skull. Hope you like it, and I'm sure this isn't the only appearance of Dr. Georgia Benner. She is all that I own and this is not a profitable story it's just fun :)

* * *

Rodney's lesson

"Where the hell did you get a strawberry?"

Rodney looked up from his seat at the table in the mess hall to see Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon with their lunch trays in hand. He kept his eyes on them as they sat around the table with a smile on his face. He held the small strawberry up in front of his face triumphantly.

"As I was walking to the mess hall I happened upon them. There was no one around so I thought that they were fair game. They're a lot sweeter than they usually are but they are damn tasty."

Everyone at the table gave him a different look. Sheppard had one of disbelief, Teyla looked at him like he was a six year old who took someone's toy and Ronon just kept eating.

"Rodney did you not stop to think that that was someone's snack in the midst of a busy day. Maybe they were looking forward to them and you took them without even asking" Teyla admonished.

Rodney looked taken aback, "Well if it was someone's lunch they should have put it somewhere a little more hidden instead of right on the top of the desk. It was begging to be taken".

"Rodney, what if it wasn't someone's lunch. What if it was an experiment, or vegetation from an unknown planet and you ate it?", Said John.

McKay looked startled for a minute until he calmed down and looked smug about something.

"Sheppard if it was an experiment it would be in the botanists labs on the second level in the containment unit. It wouldn't just be sitting on a desk."

As he finished his sentence he popped the small strawberry in his mouth and chewed thoroughly and gulped it down. However as soon as he swallowed he almost choked it back up when a small woman barged through the cafeteria screaming his name at the top of his lungs.

"DR. RODNEY MCKAY!"

Everyone turned their gaze to the woman on a rampage. She was no taller than 5'5 and she was not happy. Her red hair flew behind her as she stomped across the mess floors. Her gray eyes looked like a storm had rolled in and the power was about to go out, and her hips waved furiously with every step. Her hands were clenched at her sides and the white lab coat sleeves almost covered them even though they were obviously rolled up. As she approached them everyone else was silent and all eyes were glued to the table. Even the cooks and servers had stopped what they were doing because no one wanted to miss the exchange that was about to happen.

The team was in different stages of confusion though all for the same reason. None of them knew this small angry woman and they had a slight idea of why she seemed so angry. When she finally reached their table she grabbed a hold of the back of Rodney's chair and pulled him away from the table and around to face her while he was still seated. Jaws dropped around the mess hall both at the strength hidden in this girl and the fact that she was brave enough to assault Dr McKay, the man with the legendary temper. The girl brought her face level with Rodney's and put her hands on either side of him resting them on the plastic arm rests.

"WHERE. IS. IT?"

Rodney gulped. But then his McKay- ness came back in full force.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who I-"

He was cut off before he could finish by the girl shaking the chair that he was occupying.

"I know exactly who you are Dr McKay. You are the man who goes gallivanting into peoples offices and steals their work! Where are my berries!"

McKay started to sweat, how did she know that it was him? She couldn't have seen him, he had checked the area thoroughly before he ate the strawberries. Oh God, She had said work. Did that mean Sheppard was right? Did he eat some kind of experiment. His stomach started to rumble, and nausea kicked in.

"Work? You mean experiment? W- why would I steal someone's work? I'm a genius on my own why would I need to steal your work?" He stammered.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her face began to take on a red tinge. Her body began to shake and Rodney thought for a minute that she was going to strike him. That is until her body spike up pin straight in a split second, so fast in fact some people thought she had never been crouching at all. She took 3 deep breaths, then a creepy evil smile split her face. Rodney had decided that she was in fact insane and that Elizabeth needed to screen her employees a little more carefully and get full mental evaluations on each one.

"Well Dr McKay. I must have been mistaken then. Those poisonous berries I left on my desk for evaluation must have been taken by someone else. I'm sure that they'll turn up somewhere, whether they be intact or when they are pumped out of the stomach of the person stupid enough to eat something unidentified on a mostly unknown intergalactic expedition".

Rodney went incredibly pale and the girl took a large step back, thinking that he was going to blow chunks on her. However he flew out of his chair and out of the mess hall so fast that people pulled muscles in their necks trying to watch him go. Sheppard's team was flabbergasted. The girl still stood there with a huge smile on her face rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. When she realized they were still staring st her she looked over to them and held out a hand.

"I'm sorry we haven't been introduced. I'm Dr. Georgina Benner, I'm a botanist."

Everyone was still slack jawed about what had just happened completely ignored her offer, and she shyly took it back . Her hands clasped behind her back and she heaved a big sigh..

"Sorry about that but it was the only was I could think to teach him a lesson. I have heard about Dr. McKay and when I saw him take my berries I knew the only way he would learn was if I would play against his hypochondria. I pre warned Dr Beckett that he would be coming and the berries aren't actually poisonous, they're actually almost identical to earth's strawberries but a lot sweeter. I was planning on trying them myself but as you can tell that didn't happen. I'm very sorry, I'll leave you to your lunch."

As Georgia was walking away from the table Ronon, who had been ignoring the whole situation stood up from the table and grabbed her arm. She turned around shocked that he had grabbed her and she looked up into his eyes. He let go of her arm and instead grabbed her hand, giving it a hard shake. She was shocked to say the least and forgot to shake back. Ronon dropped her hand and gave her a smirk.

"Specialist Ronon Dex, nice job"

After the exchange Ronon sat back down and began back at his food while everyone stared at him. Georgia's tense muscles relaxed and she smiled a million watt smile, giving a small wave to the table before walking back out of the mess hall. Sheppard kept staring at Ronon before he lifted his head, feeling their gaze. He saw they're confused stares and he simple shrugged his shoulders at them.

"….What?"


End file.
